The Star
by snowhitexo
Summary: XIUHAN/CHENMIN Karena yang pergi takkan pernah bisa kembali. One Shot. GS


.

"Lu, ada hantu..", ucap Yixing takut-takut seraya menunjuk ke kursi panjang di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Masa?", kata Lu Han tidak percaya

"Iya, coba lihat", Lu Han ikut mengamati sosok itu, dia tampak seperti seorang gadis biasa. Dia memang mirip hantu di film horror dengan rambut panjangnya tapi tidak dengan jaket biru yang dikenakannya. Dia semakin penasaran dan berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan Lu, itu hantu", cegah Yixing

"Mana ada hantu munculnya siang hari begini" katanya bersikeras, Lu Han menghampiri gadis itu. Yixing hanya melihatnya dari jauh, karena jika ada hal yang menakutkan terjadi dia bisa dengan cepat melarikan diri. Gadis itu diam menunduk, rambutnya terurai, sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, membuat Lu Han tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Permisi..", kata Lu Han berbasa basi, dia menoleh.

"Tolong aku, " katanya lemah, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat

"Apa?",

"Aku butuh darah",

"K-Kau?", Lu Han kaget, sepertinya benar kata Yixing tadi, bisa jadi gadis ini adalah vampir penghisap darah.

"Ku mohon", katanya setengah memohon, suaranya semakin lemah

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. S-sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, temanku sudah menunggu", Lu Han buru-buru pergi tapi tangan si gadis menahannya. Dia ikut berdiri. Lu Han bisa merasakan kalau tangannya hangat, mana ada hantu hangat, sepengetahuannya hantu itu dingin. Itupun kata orang.. Sekarang mereka berhadapan, Angin semilir yang datang menyibakkan rambutnya, menampakkan seluruh wajahnya. Cantik. Lu Han terpana menatapnya. Hantunya cantik.

Buukkkk…

Tiba-tiba gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan Lu Han. Waaah, pingsan. Hantunya pingsan.

"Xiiing.. tolong aku..!", Lu Han memanggil Yixing yang segera berlari ke arah mereka

"Lu Han apa yang kau lakukan..!", tuduh Yixing

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya bertanya dan saat dia melihatku dia langsung pingsan begini. Apa tatapan mataku begitu mematikan ya? Aww…", Lu Han meringis karena baru saja dipukul Yixing.

"Dasar bodoh. Cepat tolong dia..!".

"Kita bawa kemana dia? Kita kan tidak tahu siapa dia", ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Tentu saja Rumah Sakit terdekat, kau jaga dia. Aku akan memanggil taksi sekarang", Yixing segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lu Han tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain memandangi gadis yang ada di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bisa mendonorkan darah?", dokter yang menangani gadis itu menatap mereka berdua. Lu Han melihat Yixing yang juga melihatnya, mereka sama-sama bingung.

"Minseok butuh transfusi darah secepatnya, persediaan darah B kami habis. Jika menunggu darah dari pusat itu terlalu lama, kondisinya bisa semakin memburuk.", jelas dokter itu. Lu Han agak heran kenapa dokter itu bisa kenal dengan gadis yang mereka bawa tadi.

"Kamu saja Xing, kasihan dia", kata Lu Han

"Aku sebenarnya bersedia tapi kan golongan darahku A, Eh… kamu bukankah golongan darahmu B ya?", tunjuk Yixing

"Ah itu, ehmm.. sebenarnya..", Lu Han tergagap, "Bukannya tidak mau mendonorkan darahku tapi aku takut jarum suntik. Aku tidak bisa, aku bisa pingsan nanti…",

"Sudah Dok, teman saya mau kok mendonorkan darahnya", mendorong Lu Han paksa masuk ke ruang periksa. Yixing kali ini terlihat sangat kejam di mata Lu Han.

Saat jarum suntik menembus lengan kirinya, Lu Han bisa dengan jelas melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat, mengalir lewat selang bening yang terhubung dengan sebuah kantung darah di sebelahnya. "Ya ampun.. aku benar-benar memberikan darahku pada gadis itu, gadis yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Aisshh.. dia benar-benar vampire penghisap darah", gerutunya.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Seoki?", tanya Yifan ketika melihat Minseok sudah ada di ambang pintu

"Ehmm.. Appa terlihat sibuk"

"Iya, hari ini Appa ada rapat, mungkin Appa pulang agak larut", sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas.

"Aku ingin Appa melihat ini", tangan Minseok memegang sebuah amplop putih

"Apa itu penting? Taruh saja di atas meja, nanti malam Appa baca. Appa pergi dulu", mencium keningnya, Minseok meletakkan amplop itu di atas meja tapi sejurus kemudian dia berbalik dan mengambil amplop itu lagi.

"Ini sama sekali tidak penting", meremas amplop putih itu. Ada rasa kecewa dalam hati Minseok karena ayahnya tidak meluangkan waktu untuknya barang sebentar.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Jongdae Oppa sudah makan?", tanyanya pada seorang pelayan di ruang tengah

"Bibi rasa belum. Akhir-akhir ini kakakmu lebih sering di ruang kerjanya", jawab Bibi Lee

"Ehmm.. Oppa sepertinya butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan, kalau tidak dia bisa sakit", kata Minseok pada dirinya sendiri

"Akan Bibi antarkan makanan",

"Ah tidak usah, biar aku saja", Minseok mendahului Bibi Lee ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae kembali ke ruang kerjanya setelah sebelumnya ditinggalkan sejenak untuk menghirup udara segar, dihempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja yang empuk, mencoba untuk mengendorkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku setelah seharian bekerja. Untuk sesaat matanya terpejam sembari menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Saat dia menegakkan badan untuk kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, dia tertegun melihat keadaan meja kerjanya. Dia baru sadar ternyata ruangan itu lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kertas desainnya kini tersusun rapi, peralatan gambarnya juga tersimpan pada tempatnya. Dia yakin meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dalam keadaan berantakan tadi.

 _Cookies dan teh itu sejak kapan ada di meja kerjaku?_

Diangkatnya cangkir itu, masih terasa hangat. Aroma melati langsung menyerbak ketika dia menghirup wanginya.

 _Ya… wangi yang selalu aku rindukan, teh yang selalu ibu buat untuknya dulu. Tidak. Ini bukan buatan ibu , ini buatan anak itu. Ini buatan Minseok._

Dibantingnya cangkir itu ke lantai sekuat tenaga

PRAANGG…!

Pecah berantakan.

.

.

"Ada apa Oppa?", tak lama Minseok datang tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Jongdae diam terpekur memandangi lantai yang sekarang penuh dengan pecahan kaca. Ya, Kim Minseok. Dia adalah adik perempuannya, orang yang sangat Jongdae benci, karena dia penyebab Jongdae kehilangan semua kebahagiaannya

"Biar aku bersihkan..!", Minseok langsung berlutut memunguti pecahan kaca dengan tangan kosong. Jongdae tidak memperdulikannya. "Ouch…", dia meringis kesakitan, sebuah pecahan kaca menembus kaki Minseok, dengan segera darah merembes keluar. Tapi dia hanya mencabut pecahan kaca itu dan terus mengumpulkan pecahan kaca lainnya tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang berdarah. Jongdae benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Keluar dari ruanganku..!", suaranya sangat dingin, Minseok berhenti sejenak tapi kembali memunguti pecahan kaca itu lagi.

"Kau tuli? Keluar kataku…!", Jongdae kali ini berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras. Minseok kaget dan langsung berdiri menatapnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Dengar ya.. aku tidak membutuhkanmu di rumah ini atau dalam kehidupanku. Mengerti?.. jadi berhenti memberiku perhatian murahan seperti ini",

"Tapiii…",

"Tolong.. bisakah kau tidak muncul di hadapanku?", ditangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah memohon padanya dengan amat sangat.

Minseok terus melihat kakaknya itu, tidak ada kata atau bantahan, hanya air mata yang jatuh. Tapi melihatnya menangis, membuat Jongdae sedikit merasa bersalah, dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit tertatih Minseok mundur perlahan menjauhinya, kemudian berlari keluar.

Inilah yang Jongdae lakukan setiap kali Minseok memberinya perhatian dalam bentuk apapun, Jongdae selalu menolaknya. Semakin gadis itu baik padanya semakin Jongdae akan membencinya. Minseok adalah orang yang membuatnya kehilangan ibu, dia yang membuat ayah mereka menjadi gila kerja dan mengabaikannya, dia yang membuat semuanya jadi berantakan. Minseok mewarisi wajah Joon Myeon, ibu mereka, Minseok juga memiliki kebiasaan ibu. Ya Kim Minseok selalu membuat Jongdae marah hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han menghampiri Yixing yang tengah bersantai di sofa depan TV, kakinya dinaikan ke atas meja. Berbagai bungkus makanan ringan kosong tersebar di sekitarnya, benar-benar _lazy time_.

"Xing, kau ingat gadis yang kita tolong beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"Yang mana ya?", malah balik bertanya

"Xing…!"

"Hahaha.. Iya aku ingat. Kenapa? Eh, jangan bilang kau menyukainya ya?", tebak Yixing

"Yakk… dengarkan aku..!", Lu Han mulai kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, ada apa?",

"Dia sepertinya pemurung ya, terlihat seperti bersedih. Duduk sendiri di taman waktu itu kemudian pingsan. Menurutmu bagaimana?",

"Mungkin saat itu dia memang sedang sakit",

"Tapi tadi ketika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, anehnya dia terlihat sangat ceria. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika dia sakit atau semacamnya. Bahkan jika bukan gadis itu yang memanggilku, aku tidak akan percaya jika dia adalah gadis yang kita tolong waktu itu"

"Oo, kalian bertemu? Kapan?", tanya Yixing

.

.

 _Lu Han berkeliling taman dengan Zhu, mengedarkan matanya !80" untuk mencari sinyal gadis cantik. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sosok cantik yang tengah melambaikan tangan, Lu Han tidak yakin gadis itu melambaikan tangan untuknya, jadi dia melihat kesekeliling untuk memastikan, tapi yang ada hanyalah dirinya. Wah, pesonaku sudah mulai bekerja sepertinya, pikirnya terkekeh sendiri. "Ayo Zhu, kita kesana..", mengelus ujung kepala kucing berwarna abu-abu miliknya_

" _Hai…", sapa gadis itu_

" _Oh, Hai.. ehmm sebentar.. bukannya aku mau sok kenal tapi kenapa ya aku merasa pernah melihatmu", ucap Lu Han begitu ada di hadapannya._

" _Iya, Aku Minseok", mengulurkan tangannya. "aku gadis yang pernah kamu tolong beberapa hari yang lalu. Maaf, aku baru bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sekarang…",_

" _Aku Lu Han. Oh iya aku ingat, maaf juga aku tidak bisa menungguimu hingga sadar. Tadinya kami berdua mau menunggumu tapi dokter itu bilang, dia mengenalmu dan akan menghubungi keluargamu, jadi kami boleh pulang",_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Dokter Jinki bilang salah satu dari kalian juga mendonorkan darah untukku, benar?",_

" _Iya, aku yang mendonorkan darah. Kau harus ganti rugi atas darah yang sudah kau ambil",_

" _Apa aku harus membayar darahmu? Berapa?", hampir saja Minseok mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya jika tangan Lu Han tak mencegahnya_

" _Ah, bukan itu maksudku", menggaruk pipinya. "Ehm,.. karena kau cantik, berteman denganku saja itu sudah cukup",_

" _Benarkah? Terima kasih Lu Han, kau sangat baik". kata Minseok, dia lalu sibuk merogoh tas selempangnya mencari sesuatu._

" _Kau sebenarnya sakit apa kemarin? Kenapa kau butuh transfusi darah?", tanya Lu Han penasaran_

" _Ini", memberikan sesuatu pada Lu Han_

" _Waaahh, strawberry milk…", seru Lu Han senang, dia langsung menerima susu kotak itu. "Kau juga suka ini?", Minseok mengangguk_

" _Aku pulang dulu ya. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi",_

" _Minseok…", panggil Lu Han_

" _Iyyaa?",_

" _Kakimu kenapa?", menunjuk kaki kiri Minseok yang berbalut perban._

" _Ahhh, bukan apa-apa kok. Sampai jumpa.."_

.

.

.

Lu Han terus memandangi kotak susu di tangannya. "Xing, meskipun aku suka minum strawberry milk tapi aku merasa sayang untuk meminum susu ini".

"Coba liat Lu", Yixing merebut kotak susu yang dipegang Lu Han.

"Oh iya Xing.. Kyyaaaa….! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa diminum susunya?", jerit Lu Han menarik paksa kotak susu yang hampir habis isinya.

"Aku kehausan, keripik-keripik ini membuat tenggorokanku kering. Dan lagi susu kotak seperti itu kan banyak di toko di samping apartemen kita. Besok aku ganti", omel Yixing, masih berusaha merebut kotak susu yang kini ada dalam genggaman Lu Han

"Ya sudah beli sendiri sana. Ini bukan masalah susunya, tapi ini Minseok yang memberinya untukku. Jelas..!", buru-buru menenggak sisa susu yang ada. Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, dia hafal betul dengan sifat Lu Han, jika dia mulai menyukai sesuatu maka sifat posesifnya pasti akan muncul. Jangankan memilikinya, menyentuhnya pun kau akan berhadapan dengan Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

Minseok berhenti menggosok giginya, buih busa yang seharusnya berwarna putih kali ini berwarna merah, langsung dia berkumur, memeriksa gusinya. Berdarah lagi. Langsung disambarnya handuk yang tergantung di samping wastafel untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Dia tahu ini adalah sinyal buruk yang dikirimkan tubuhnya, hari ini adalah jadwalnya cuci darah, dia tidak mau melewatkannya lagi seperti minggu lalu.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menjejakkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah, tiba-tiba pandangannya berputar-putar. Baginya, semuanya tampak bergelombang termasuk anak tangga di bawahnya, gadis itu bahkan perlu bersandar pada pegangan tangga agar keseimbangannya terjaga. Lama kelamaan pandangannya menjadi kabur, Minseok mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar bisa melihat dengan jelas, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya _"Minseok..!",_ lalu semuanya terasa ringan dan gelap.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Minseok terbuka perlahan, " _Dimana aku? Kenapa sepi? Apa aku sudah mati?_ ", batinnya. Minseok bangun dan melihat ke sekitar, tak merasa terkejut saat menyadari dia terbangun di kamar rumah sakit.

"Aishh.. pasti aku pingsan lagi, tapi siapa yang membawaku ke sini, seingatku aku di rumah tadi. Pasti Bibi Lee yang membawaku, tapi kemana dia?", gumamnya. Beberapa menit berbaring di atas tempat tidur, Minseok menjadi bosan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dengan berani dia langsung mencopot selang infuse yang memberinya asupan gizi untuk tubuhnya. Gesekan jarum dengan kulit dan dagingnya membuatnya meringis menahan perih.

.

.

Minseok berjalan layaknya orang sehat, rumah sakit ini sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya. Ya setidaknya di rumah sakit ada banyak hal yang bisa dilihat. Sepanjang koridor dia menjumpai banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan bermacam ekspresi. Dokter dan perawat juga tampak sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil berjalan berdampingan.

Langkah Minseok berbelok menuju taman. Minseok tersenyum ketika di depannya ada seorang gadis kecil yang tertawa bahagia mendengarkan cerita lucu ibunya, sambil bercerita dia menyuapi gadis kecil itu.

" _Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu? Kalau ibuku masih ada, apa dia juga akan sayang padaku?"_

.

.

.

"Hai, pipi bakpao..", Minseok kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya lembut dengan telunjuknya. Saat menoleh ternyata Lu Han sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan senyum mengembang memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Hey kamu kan? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?",

"Mungkin ini yang namanya jodoh ya? Eh bukan maksudku kebetulan. Aku datang menjenguk temanku Yixing, kau kenal dia kan? Dia juga ikut menolongmu saat itu. Tadi malam dia demam tinggi, makanya kubawa ke sini. Kamu sakit juga? Apa yang terjadi dengan kepalamu? kamu jatuh? Bukankah kemarin kakimu juga terluka? Ya ampun, lain kali kau harus hati-hati", cerocosnya, Minseok tertawa mendengar ocehan Lu Han tidak menyangka kalau pemuda bermata rusa itu ternyata sangat cerewet.

"Heyy, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku…!", protesnya,

"Ehmm.. kepalaku?", meraba keningnya, Lu Han benar, kepala Minseok memang dibalut perban di kening sebelah kiri. "Aku tidak tahu Lu", jawabnya datar

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau mengalami amnesia hingga tidak mengingat semuanya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat".

"Wah, sayang sekali",

"Memangnya kenapa?",

"Kalau kau amnesia aku berencana akan mengaku sebagai pacarmu, dan bercerita kalau kita adalah pasangan romantis yang saling mencintai. Kemudian aku akan menikahimu, dan setelah itu kita akan berbahagia selama - lamanya",

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Minseok untuk mencerna kata-kata Lu Han yang lebih mirip ending cerita putri kerajaan Disney yang suka dia baca ketika kecil sebelum tawanya meledak. Minseok benar-benar menangis saat itu karena terlalu banyak tertawa, belum saat Lu Han bercerita koleksi pengalaman konyol lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae baru saja akan naik ke lantai atas ketika melihat Minseok jatuh di tangga, spontan berteriak "Minseok..!". Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, kepalanya berkali-kali membentur anak tangga yang keras, tubuh mungilnya terus berguling tanpa ampun menuruni anak tangga hingga berhenti di kakinya. Jongdae tergagap dengan tubuh Minseok di pelukannya, dia begitu ketakutan saat kening Minseok mulai mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

"Kau tidak menungguinya di rumah sakit?", kata-kata Mina membuyarkan lamunannya

"Tidak perlu", jawab Jongdae singkat

"Apa kau tidak khawatir?",

"Kau merusak selera makanku", didorongnya piring makannya ke tengah meja.

"Tapi dia kan adikmu, kan seharusnya menjaganya",

"Aku tidak punya adik seperti dia", jawabnya ketus

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?",

"Dia yang membuatku jadi begini, dia juga yang merampas semua kebahagiaanku. Harusnya dia saja yang mati bukan Eomma…!",

PLAKKK…!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Jongdae. Mina yang biasanya sabar menghadapi kekasihnya kini sampai di ambang batasnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Jongdae itu seorang pengecut, yang tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan..! Minseok tidak pernah merampas apapun darimu. Apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa ibumu lebih memilih Minseok daripada nyawanya sendiri?! Itu karena ibumu mencintai Minseok, bahkan sebelum dia lahir. Kau beruntung punya kenangan dengan ibumu selama 8 tahun, tapi Minseok bahkan satu haripun dia tidak punya. Kau pernah merasakan punya keluarga lengkap tapi dia?",

Kata-kata Mina kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari tamparan yang dia berikan, hatinya terasa nyeri. Mina seperti menyiramkan air garam pada lukanya yang tidak pernah kering. Kenangan itu kembali muncul, bayangan tentang ibunya dan masa indah yang mereka lewati sebagai keluarga bahagia yang utuh. Jongdae merindukan ibunya.

"Aku tahu, Jongdae yang aku kenal bukan seperti ini..", nada suara Mina melunak. "Tolong cairkan hatimu yang dingin, kau tidak boleh menyimpan kesedihan itu terlalu lama. Kalau kau terlalu berat menanggungnya, kau bisa membaginya denganku. Aku menyayangimu…", Mina memeluk Jongdae erat, pria itu tercenung tak membalas pelukannya, dia hanya diam mematung dengan mata yang semakin memanas, seiring hatinya yang membenarkan setiap kata yang Mina ucapkan.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-shi.. Minseok harus segera dioperasi", Dokter Jinki yang merupakan dokter keluarga menyarankan

"Apa dia gegar otak?",

"Bukan, luka di keningnya tidak serius tapi Leukimia yang dideritanya membuat kesehatannya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari"

"Leukimia?", Jongdae kaget mendengarnya.

"Dia divonis leukemia sejak dua tahun yang lalu, setiap 3 bulan sekali kami mengharuskannya untuk cuci darah tapi ternyata itu tidak membantu, hingga bulan lalu kami menyarankannya untuk operasi cangkok sumsum tulang belakang. Kami sudah memberinya surat pemberitahuan untuk disampaikan kepada keluarga",

.

" _Jadi selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, Minseok menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari kami. Berjuang dengan penyakitnya sendiri, tanpa pernah mengeluh. Bahkan aku tidak pernah memberinya perhatian, hidupnya pasti lebih kesepian daripada aku. Apa aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk menebus waktu yang terbuang sia-sia selama ini?",_ tubuh Jongdae lemas, dia hanya bisa terduduk membaca kertas hasil pemeriksaan Minseok yang bahkan tak dia tahu apa arti kalimat dan angka-angka yang tertera di sana.

.

.

Jongdae segera berjalan menuju kamar rawat Minseok. Minta maaf adalah hal pertama yang ingin Jongdae lakukan, dia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus segala kesalahannya.

Kosong. Kemana dia?

Rasa khawatir menghinggapi perasaannya, Jongdae segera keluar mencari adiknya, matanya dengan teliti menyusuri lorong-lorong dan orang-orang yang duduk di pinggiran. Hingga akhirnya Jongdae bisa bernafas lega, saat di kejauhan terlihat Minseok yang tertawa gembira dengan seorang pemuda. Jongdae duduk dengan mengambil jarak, tak ingin merusak momen mereka, ya paling tidak saat ini Minseok merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Minseok masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan Jongdae tengah duduk di dalam, tapi berbeda kali ini dia tersenyum, langsung menyambut Minseok.

"Kau kemana tadi, Oppa mencarimu", seperti tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya, Minseok terlihat kaget karena Jongdae menyebut dirinya Oppa.

"Benarkah?, a..a..aku keluar tadi",

"Apa tadi yang bersamamu itu pacarmu?", goda Jongdae

"Oh bukan, dia temanku",

"Kau harus istirahat, sekarang aku akan menjagamu", membimbing Minseok naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?", merasa aneh dengan sikap Jongdae yang berubah drastis.

"Apa aneh kalau seorang Kim Jongdae menjadi orang yang baik, huh?", mengusap lembut rambut Minseok

"Tidak, aku senang kau menjadi aneh. Ayo kita berfoto", ajak Minseok, menunjuk ponselnya

"Untuk apa?",

"Untuk mengabadikan moment ini, foto pertama dengan kakakku",

"Baiklah", Setelah mengambil satu gambar, Jongdae membantu Minseok untuk meminum obatnya. "Nanti setelah kau sehat, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Jadi kau akan punya foto kedua, ketiga atau sebanyak yang kau mau",

"Benar?", senyum sumringah terukir di kedua sudut bibirnya

"Tentu", angguk Jongdae yang langsung dibalas pelukan Minseok. Betapa merasa bersalahnya dia pada adik perempuan yang seharusnya dia lindungi dengan penuh kasih justru diabaikan selama ini. Jongdae ingat saat dirinya begitu gembira ikut menata ruang bayi bersama ibunya, Jongdae juga ingat saat dia berjanji akan jadi kakak yang baik untuk adik kecilnya nanti. Jongdae ingat semua. Tapi Jongdae melupakan itu semua saat dia sadar hari lahir adiknya sekaligus hari kematian ibunya. Jongdae tidak pernah membenci adiknya hanya saja Minseok membuat semua kenangan bersama ibunya datang kembali, dan itu sungguh menyakitkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han tahu Minseok sakit, tapi dia terus tersenyum seolah dirinya baik-baik saja. Wajahnya kian lama kian pucat, tapi Lu Han mengatakan kalau wajahnya semakin cerah. Bahkan Lu Han mengejeknya karena pipinya terlihat seperti pipi bakpao saking gemuknya. Dan tentu saja Minseok akan marah dan memukul Lu Han sebagai gantinya. Lu Han menjenguknya setiap hari, ya meskipun Yixing sudah sembuh Lu Han tetap datang ke rumah sakit, seperti malam ini. Di kejauhan dia melihat sosok Minseok duduk sendirian di atas kursi rodanya.

"Baozi, aku bawakan strawberry milk",

"Kenapa tidak ada bintang?", ucapnya memandang ke langit, mengacuhkan kata-katanya. Lu Han ikut menengadahkan kepalanya, Tidak ada bintang sama sekali

"Kau mau melihat bintang?", dia mengangguk, Lu Han berpikir sebentar. "Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu..", didorongnya kursi roda Minseok

"Heyyy… kita mau kemana?",

"Tentu saja melihat bintang",

"Iya tapi kenapa kita masuk lift?", tanyanya bingung, Lu Han tersenyum penuh arti

.

.

"Kita sampai, naik ke punggungku", Lu Han berjongkok membelakangi Minseok yang terdiam tak mengerti. "Hey, liftnya hanya sampai lantai !, tidak ada lift di atap gedung..!", tapi Minseok tetap diam, terpaksa Lu Han menarik paksa tangannya meskipun dia menolak.

.

.

"Mirip bintang kan?!", kata Lu Han padanya, "Pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari dari atas gedung ini sangat menakjubkan".

"Ini indah sekali Lu, aku merasa kita sedang berada di atas langit, aneh rasanya ada bintang di bawah kita", memandangi kelap kelip lampu kota dan jalanan.

"Tentu saja, Bahkan kita bisa melihat menara Eiffel dari sini. Itu…", tunjuknya jauh ke depan. Minseok mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Lu Han.

"Itu bukan menara Eiffel, tapi tower listrik",

"Hyaa…aku kan mencoba bersikap romantis, anggap saja itu menara Eiffel", kata Lu Han bersikeras. Minseok mengangguk-angguk sambil menahan tawanya,

"Iya baiklah".

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melihat bintang?". tanya Lu Han tiba-tiba

"karena aku ingin menjadi bintang",

"Kenapa?",

"Jika kau melihat bintang dari jauh mereka akan terlihat bersama tapi jika kau mendekat, kau akan sadar kalau mereka saling berjauhan. Bintang itu sangat kecil tapi meski begitu dia masih bisa bersinar dengan warnanya yang unik. Membuat semua yang melihat bintang merasa bahagia. Bintang tidak pernah mengeluh kenapa dia sendiri. Banyak yang berpikir bintang hanya muncul pada malam hari, tapi sebenarnya dia tetap ada di sana, hanya saja kita tidak bisa melihat karena terangnya matahari. Bintang juga sangat cantik, aku ingin seperti itu..", Lu Han terus mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, tanpa sadar dia ikut tersenyum jika Minseok tersenyum dan tertawa jika Minseok tertawa.

"Apa kau menyukaiku Lu?",

"Hehhh, kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?",

"Karena dari tadi kau menggenggam tanganku",

"Oh maaf", menarik tangannya segera. Lu Han begitu malu dengan kenyataan bahwa tangannya menggenggam tangan Minseok begitu erat, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Beruntung saat itu malam hari sehingga wajahnya yang semerah tomat tidak terlalu terlihat. Dia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya salah tingkah.

"Besok pagi, aku keluar dari rumah sakit",

"Oh iya apa kau sudah sembuh?", tanya Lu Han antusias

"Bukan, aku akan ke Jepang untuk menjalani operasi cangkok sumsum tulang belakang. Ayah dan kakakku sekarang baik padaku, mereka memperhatikanku, menyayangiku….". Lu Han yang melihat Minseok menitikkan air mata langsung merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Lu Han, aku takut..", isaknya. "Aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan ayah dan kakakku..",

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh takut. Kau harus pulang ke Seoul dengan sehat, mengerti!", Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, menahan air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. _"Bagimana dengan aku? Aku mencintaimu Minseok….",_

.

.

 _Dear Diary…_

 _Aku sedikit takut hari ini. Besok aku akan dioperasi, kata Appa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa takut. Aku takut tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu mereka. Begitu takut mereka melupakan aku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ayah dan kakaknya mengantar hingga ke depan pintu operasi, kedua tangan Minseok menggenggam erat tangan mereka.

"Minseok, lepaskan tangan Appa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sayang…", berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Minseok, dia menggeleng lemah dengan tatapan yang sangat menyedihkan. Pengaruh obat bius membuatnya tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah, mulutnya tak mampu lagi berbicara. Lama dia memandangi kedua orang yang amat disayanginya itu, hanya linangan air mata yang bisa dia berikan sebelum akhirnya pintu operasi ditutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berkumpul, semuanya ada di sini. Mereka menangis mengantarkan Minseok di peristirahatannya yang terakhir, mendung menyelimuti upacara pemakaman. Perasaan kehilangan dan penyesalan hinggap di hati masing-masing.

Operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang yang dilakukan Minseok di Jepang ternyata gagal. Tubuh Minseok menolak dan mengalami komplikasi. Sehari setelah operasi dilakukan Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat

Penyesalan seorang Wu Yifan yang sadar tidak melakukan perannya sebagai ayah dengan baik

Penyesalan Jongdae yang terlambat untuk menyadari dan menebus semua kesalahannya

Penyesalan Lu Han karena belum sempat membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya

dan

Penyesalan Minseok karena pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semua orang yang mencintainya.

.

.

" _Putriku sekarang pasti lebih bahagia_ "

" _Soeki, kalau kau bertemu Eomma jangan adukan aku karena tidak menjagamu ya... Maafkan aku… Aku merindukan kalian_ "

" _Apa sekarang kau menjadi bintang, Baozi? Aku sangat mencintaimu",_

 _._

 _._

Kehilangan seorang putri, adik dan seseorang yang dicintai tentu menjadi hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi kehidupan harus tetap berlanjut, karena yang pergi takkan pernah bisa kembali

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Huee... Maaf bikin cerita beginian.. Ini FF lama dari tahun 2014, kalau kalian ngerasa pernah baca ini di Asianfanfic nah itu buatan saya, hohoho... seperti biasa maafkan penulisannya yang ancur.

.

 **Iya nanti di Foolish Couple, Minseok dibuat bahagia deh..**

Bye, see you

.

.


End file.
